


Happy Xmas

by cymyguy



Series: 12 Days of Kagehina Christmas [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, College, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gift Giving, Lesbians, Lingerie, Sexy pics, Vacation, college athletes, kageyama is a HUGE lesbian and only hinata is dumb enough to not notice, photographer friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: the lesbian holiday takeover continues with two roommates who have very different ideas about the definition of a "thoughtful" gift





	Happy Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> song: "Happy Xmas-War is Over" - John Lennon

It’s 8 o’clock on the 22nd of December. It’s dark and cold, and Kageyama and Hinata are walking from the gym to the cafeteria. Kageyama has her wet hair tucked up into her stocking cap, and wears the new Karasuno tshirt Hinata gave her about ten minutes ago as a 20th birthday gift. Thinking of this, and smelling the new shirt smell and recalling the cute little smile the redhead had given her in addition to the gift, Kageyama falls a few steps behind her partner, and is consequently the one to be informed of the dilemma that befalls them as they reach the sidewalk outside the student center.

“Crap!”

Hinata presses her hands to the window and looks in at the empty cafeteria, lit only by the emergency lights that stay on constantly. The dining hours have already changed for vacation, and they both forgot.

“What the heck are we going to do now?”

“It’s closed,” Kageyama observes as she approaches the window.

“Yes it’s closed genius! What are we going to do? I don’t have any cash, and my parents said they won’t put anything into my account until the new year.”

“And it’s my birthday, so I can’t pay,” Kageyama finishes.

“Oh come on, this is an emergency, and it’s almost Christmas, you’re supposed to do acts of kindness. An act of mercy Kageyama!”

“I paid last time we ate out, you freeloader.”

“I can’t help that I have no money when it happens to be my turn. It’s not like I won’t pay you back. Hey, I already did because I gave you that shirt! In exchange you buy dinner.”

“This is a birthday gift, I don’t owe you an exchange for a birthday gift,” she scoffs.

“What are you going to do then, order takeout and have a feast on the other side of the room while I suffer?”

“I have like a thousand yen,” Kageyama says, “I can’t afford takeout. And you go home tomorrow, can’t you just hold out until your parents feed you?”

“I have to make it through a whole morning practice first, and the last time I ate was 3 o’clock today!”

“You can get a granola bar from the team stash to get you through tomorrow.”

Kageyama, tired of standing in the cold, starts heading for their dorm.

“Fine, but you _don’t_ have permission to yell at me for crappy performance when I’m running on low blood sugar. What are you going to do, walk to the convenience store? I’m making you go alone since I’m not getting anything out of it.”

“A real holiday act of kindness.”

“Why should I show you kindness when you’re purposely being mean to me?”

“How am I being mean? I can’t afford to feed both of us, and you’re not my child or my pet so why would I feed you first?”

“Well I _was_ your best friend and teammate, but I guess that’s worth nothing to you so I don’t need to be that anymore. You enjoy your meal in the hallway, because I know you forgot your keys in the room again—” Hinata takes off running. “—And I’m not going to let you in!”

“You little shit!”

Kageyama chases her back to the dorm, but with that much of a head start there’s no catching the redhead.

“Hinata—” She pounds on the door. “Let me in, now.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m going to kill you and end your body’s suffering.”

“I’ll see you at seven tomorrow,” she cackles.

“Whatever, I’ll go downstairs and sleep on Suga-san’s futon.”

“And I’ll use your bed for some special activities!”

“Hinata I’ll kill you! Get off it!”

She laughs from behind the door.

“Hinata. I’ll give you your Christmas present.”

Silence.

“It was supposed to be for tomorrow, but if you let me in you can have it now.”

“What is it? Is it something good?” She’s right on the other side of the door now.

“It’s from me.”

“Oh shut up. You’re not getting in here.”

“No, Hinata it seriously is. It’s something you really want.”

The door opens and Tobio steps in. She looks at her mussed comforter.

“You jumped all over it you little ass!”

She grabs Hinata and throws her across the room onto her own mattress.

“There’s no present in here, Kageyama, you can’t hide anything from me!”

“I guess I got past your FBI tactics this time.”

Kageyama goes to the plastic storage bin under her bed. She pulls out the underwear drawer.

“Ew Kageyama you actually _kept_ my _gift_ with your underwear?”

“They’re clean you dumbass! And I just got this earlier today.”

“So what, it hasn’t had time to ferment in there?”

“Shut up.”

Tobio extracts a small plastic cooler from her pile of delicates. She opens it, digs through the ice and takes out a plastic bag. Hinata stares as she pulls away the plastic bag and presents a thin box wrapped with striped paper.

“You—You actually got me something?”

“Would I have wrapped this for myself?”

Shoyo takes the box from her. “Is it a gag gift?” She shakes it.

“Hey, don’t do that! Open it up, you dumbass.”

“Why is it cold?”

“ _Open_ it.”

“Okay okay.”

Hinata jumps back onto the bed that she keeps at a ridiculously inconvenient height solely for this show-off purpose. She rips the paper away and tosses it over her shoulder.

“Hey—Food!”

“There you go, all that bitching was for nothing,” Tobio says, closing her underwear drawer.

“You got me—Is this the orange chicken from The Spotted Gecko?”

“Yes, two portions, and since you always complain about their rice I went all the way to Kiki’s for that. The meat buns are your favorite from the deli on the hill. And I put your favorite gyudon and soup in there too. And that time I brought you to my house and my mom served that dessert, I got the recipe and Suga-san helped me make it in the kitchen downstairs. And you were supposed to eat it tomorrow, when you have that hour layover,” Kageyama says, “Because I know you’re going to be too impatient to wait for home so you’ll run through the airport trying to get a meal and probably miss your second plane. You’re welcome.”

She crosses her arms and watches Hinata inspect the food. The redhead looks up.

“This stuff is all frozen, how was I supposed to eat it in the airport?”

“By using the illegal hotpot we pretend you don’t keep in this room.”

“Everyone needs a hotpot, I don’t see why you would make them illegal,” Hinata says with a toss of her hands. Then her stomach gurgles. “But I don’t need to use it now, I’ll use the microwave!”

She runs out of the room with her box full of plastic containers. Kageyama nods to herself; she’s an adult now, she can give good gifts.

Hinata bolts back into the room and tackles her, knocking both their heads against the wall.

“What—are you doing, dumbass, ow!”

Hinata squeezes her around the arms.  “Thank you Kageyama it’s so thoughtful!” She grins, then stuffs her head against Kageyama’s neck as she squeezes again. Then she pats her head. “Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!”

She leaves again. Tobio grumbles and smooths the linens on her bed. Shoyo comes back in about ten minutes with her piping hot dinner. She puts the box on her bed and starts spreading the containers on her paper-covered desk. She pulls out her chair, sits down, and digs in with her chopsticks.

Kageyama scrolls through her utterly uninteresting feed and looks at her three text conversations. Hinata’s chewing has always been very annoying when Tobio doesn’t have her own food to distract her. She looks in her direction once to glare, and finds that Hinata is watching her as she piles chicken into her mouth.

“You want some?”

“No.”

“Well—”

“It’s _your_ gift. If I ate some, it’d be like you wearing this shirt before you gave it to me.”

“Right, and I definitely didn’t do that.”

Kageyama scowls.

“But you don’t have any food either until tomorrow,” Shoyo says, “So what are you going to do?”

“Go to the convenience store,” she mumbles.

“I won’t let you!”

“Shut up and eat, that’s why I gave you the damn present.”

“Okay, okay! But I’ll walk with you, I’m not letting you go alone.”

“Five minutes ago you were going to make me on purpose!”

“But you gave me this gift.”

“Yeah, so put it to use like I intended. Just leave me alone, stop worrying.”

“Okay,” she says more quietly.

Kageyama really isn’t hungry enough to drag her post-practice-self down the first hill and up the second for some crummy packaged sandwich, so she pretends to clean her pristine side of the room while Hinata eats.

She always knows when Shoyo is looking at her, and when it’s been a solid minute she turns to threaten her, but Hinata avoids eye contact and sprawls over her bed to get her phone. She uses it, eats some more, and uses it again. Then she packs up her leftovers, with great care, and walks over to place them back in the ice. She sets the cooler by her desk.

Tobio frowns when she picks up her keys.

“Where are you going?”

“A friend’s picking me up.”

“To do what?”

“Just hang out. You should go do something too since it’s your birthday.”

“No.”

“Well that’s your own choice.”

Kageyama watches her collect various scattered makeup items and put them back in the bag where they belong. She takes this bag and her coat, gives a hurried smile and leaves. Tobio lies down with her tablet and starts watching pro volleyball games. What an absolute dumbass.

 

Hinata comes in past 11, when Kageyama has just fallen asleep, rattling her keys in the lock and flicking on the light. Kageyama bolts up.

“What the _fuck_ Hinata.”

“Were you already asleep? Come on, it’s vacation!”

“We have practice,” she says through her teeth.

“Well I just wanted to tell you that your Christmas present is ready! I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

She closes her eyes, then opens them. Hinata is still there.

“What?” Tobio says.

“I got your Christmas present, it’s ready. You can have it tomorrow before your head home.”

“You went out and got me a Christmas present? Why would you do that,” she cries, “You gave me my birthday present and we were even!”

“You call that even? I got you a tshirt and you worked really hard on my gift, it was totally uneven! But now once I give you this we’ll be even again because I worked almost three hours on it.”

“Fine. Whatever. Turn off the light and _shut up_.”

“Okay okay.”

Hinata flits around in the dark for another twenty minutes, but since Kageyama has accepted this into their routine it’s not so irritating anymore. Then she settles in her bed and Tobio is allowed to sleep.

 

They have their last practice before the three-day break. Hinata is dawdling around with her goodbyes to everyone, so Kageyama goes over to the dorm without her, to collect her bags and coat. Then she waits, but Hinata doesn’t show, and doesn’t show. Kageyama has a five hour drive to make, so where the hell is the ginger with her oh so special gift?

A full half an hour after the fact, Shoyo comes in. Kageyama scowls, arms crossed. Hinata stands there in her shadow, eyes down.

“I told you I was leaving right after practice,” Kageyama says. “Do you have a gift for me or not?”

Hinata still doesn’t make eye contact, but she flushes rosy-red in response. Kageyama scowls harder and clears her throat. Hinata goes around her to her desk, opening the bottom drawer and shuffling junk aside. She pulls out a thin, red, greeting card sized box with a red bow on top.

“It was in here the whole time? Why didn’t you just tell me where it was, dumbass?”

Hinata looks like one of the bulbs Kageyama’s mom uses to decorate their tree. She holds out the box with her eyes shut tight.

“Don’t open this with your family,” she says.

Kageyama snatches it and stuffs it in her backpack.

“See you Thursday.”

“Yeah, see you,” Shoyo says.

Tobio snaps the door shut and hustles her bags toward the stairs. Now she’s pissed about the empty manner of parting Hinata had apparently reserved for her. What, did she run out of cheer and smiles saying goodbye to all her other teammates, and didn’t have anything left for Kageyama? Normally Hinata would act like she’s going away to war.

She tosses her bags into the passenger seat and starts her car. Hinata probably didn’t even get her a present last night, she was probably just bluffing. Kageyama won’t be surprised if she’s stuck something of her own into the box.

But then she recalls Hinata’s warning. She’s supposed to open the box alone. It’s such a small box, and Hinata was beyond embarrassed to give it to her, which isn’t unheard of, but Tobio could see no reason for it in this situation. What could she have given her? Since it’s not Christmas yet, she dismisses the idea of opening it now, and with nothing else to do for five hours, she ponders up a list of things it could be. She knows none of her guesses are right, though.

When she gets to the family gathering it’s easier to be distracted, at first. All the younger kids want to play volleyball and go sledding with her, and the adults want to hear how the team is doing. She goes to bed with a sore ass and an aversion to anymore small talk. She wakes up and does it all again, with the addition of a big dinner and a chaotic gift exchange. As some of the adults work through the backup supply of wine, and the toddlers get put down for bed, and her dad starts on the same snow story for the third time with a different audience, Tobio starts to think of her roommate’s present again. She works herself into a terrible burning itch of curiosity, and excuses herself a little earlier than is acceptable even for her, but for now no one protests. She goes to her parents’ room, where she has a designated futon, unzips the end pocket of her duffle and takes out the box.

She pulls off the lid. There’s a picture, six pictures, inside. Tobio knows Hinata has that friend who’s into photography, but…

Um, _this_ kind of photography?

Kageyama’s looked at porn before. It was something of a necessary evil in her younger budding lesbian years. She’d tried using it to confirm, but other things had ultimately succeeding in doing that, while porn only confused and intimidated her. Some of it had downright scared her, such as the anime-looking images of very feeble and debased women she had stumbled onto. That gave her an awful feeling. It certainly didn’t make her hot. But these photos are nothing like that.

These photos make it hard to breathe.

They are all photos of Hinata, printed on neat, glossy cardstock. Her roommate is posing on an unfamiliar bed in _very_ unfamiliar undergarments. She’s wearing a red bra with fuzzy white Santa trim on top of the cups. There’s a little red bow in the center of her chest that looks like it’s holding the two sides together.

Kageyama is too shocked to do anything but study every detail. The red skirt on her hips is about five inches in length, also trimmed in white, and through it Tobio can see the red G-string, that is, in the poses where the skirt blocks the view at all.

She jumps to her feet when she realizes the door is unlocked, scattering the photos as she bolts to fix it. Then she gathers them back up and kneels by the futon, placing them in a line on the piece of furniture.

Wow. Oh, shit. Not with a million chances could she have guessed this.

The photos are unedited, so there’s no smooth sheen in the lines of Hinata’s thighs, and obviously no added oomph in the cleavage. All the little flaws in her skin are easy to spot, like the stubborn tan line on her arms, the little moles, a few red spots that are probably zits. They’re real pictures; it’s like a bucket of cold water after being at a comfortable temperature. And, she _knows_ the person in them.

Tobio has to consider for a moment where Hinata would have learned these kinds of poses. She should be grateful that she doesn’t strike them, accidentally or on purpose, in their day to day lives, because Kageyama has enough trouble as it is. That certain way her knees are spread, with her weight forward in her hips, in this one, and in this other how her little feet are tucked up under her—her perky—Gosh, she has to see her in spandex in only a few days’ time.

Hinata’s obvious unprofessionalism only makes it worse; Kageyama can see her face almost breaking into embarrassment, but she knows her confidence too well, she knows it’s not that Hinata believes she’s doing poorly. There’s an adorable modesty in the pink of her cheeks. And her butt, it’s so toned, toned through her hips and thighs too. Tobio runs a hand unconsciously over her own glute, wondering what it would feel like to touch her there, press her fingers into it, and feel Shoyo flex when she moved—

Kageyama flinches and whips her head around at the sound coming from her bag. She crawls over and grabs her phone, looks at the screen, and throws it away from her.

Hinata—is calling her— _now_?

The phone starts again. Tobio doesn’t have to answer. They’re on vacation and no matter what Hinata needs she’s in no position to help her. Kageyama makes a grab for it and slams on the button to reject the call. She can imagine very well Hinata’s affronted face, the indignant sounds she makes. Then the vibrating comes again.

Kageyama jerks the door open and sticks her head into the hall. It’s dark, and there’s still a lot of noise in the kitchen. She locks it again and returns to the futon to flip over each of the pictures. She closes her eyes and breathes, thinking of annoying airheaded Hinata who always forgets to turn off the light when she leaves their room.

She swipes right on the call.

“What the hell Hinata?”

“Hey Kageyama,” comes a whisper. “Um, Merry Christmas.”

Shoyo pushes through the dangerous silence.

“Have you opened my present yet?”

“I just—Yeah, what the fuck is this supposed to be?” she hears herself say.

Hinata makes a dying noise, and Kageyama pulls the phone away from her ear as a scream comes through it.

“Kageyama this was a really stupid idea—”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“J—Just—stop. I called to make you swear not to show those to anyone, _anyone_ , I didn’t think about just giving them out to someone and then who knows where they’ll end up or who sees them, so you have to promise me—Please Kageyama, as your teammate, promise me you won’t ever show them to anyone else. Please.”

She whispers it, and Kageyama knows it shouldn’t make a little shiver zip up her spine, and that it probably wouldn’t have if Hinata hadn’t given her the stupid pictures.

“Please Kageyama, promise? Give me a break this time, you know I do stupid things, but this would be so—humiliating—Yamaguchi took them with one of those cameras that pops them out, so there would be no files on any computers. So you have the only copies, can I trust you?”

“You didn’t think of any of this before you decided to do it?”

“I—I didn’t, I just wanted to give them to you!”

There is cracking and squeaking all over in her voice, and Kageyama, who was moments ago looking at pictures where she smiled and almost laughed, doesn’t like it.

“I wouldn’t do anything like that,” Tobio says, even and firm. “You know that, you didn’t need to call.”

“Oh.”

Tobio would feel better if she could give her hair a little pull to make things seem normal between them.

“You promise?”

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay.” She lets out a big sigh. “Okay.”

“What am I supposed to do with these?” Kageyama barks.

“Burn them! Please!”

“No,” she says quickly, defensively.

“Well—Well then—as long as you keep them to yourself,” Hinata says, “You can do whatever you want. With them.”

She swallows. “What did you think I would do with them?”

“Waah! I didn’t think anything, I don’t know!”

“You didn’t think about it at all?”

“Stop it Kageyama, this was supposed to be just a joke. For laughs, you know? It was just to prove that I can put in as much work as you giving gifts, and surprise you and make you embarrassed. You don’t need to use them or keep them or anything.”

“Use them?”

“Stop,” she whines. “I have to go now, my brother wants to get into the bathroom.”

“Can I keep them if I want?” Kageyama says.

“You—Oh, well, yeah. I—I gave them to you, so.”

“I asked because you called me at night over vacation to tell me you regret giving them to me.”

“No, I don’t regret it, I never said that.”

“It’s obvious.”

“Well I’m not sure yet if I should regret it or not, I don’t know what kind of reaction you made.”

“What?” A genuine, soft question. “What reaction were you—wanting?” She shakes her head, clears her throat harshly. “How did you even come up with this idea?”

“Because,” she huffs, “Remember that time you came into the room when I was—”

“We said we weren’t going to talk about that,” Kageyama says as loudly as she can without making anyone in the house too curious.

“Well too bad! Because I’m sick of not talking about it. When that happened, I was the one who was surprised, and it should’ve been the other way around. You just completely ignored it, you didn’t even care! And because I already knew you’re a lesbian, that made me—It confused me that you didn’t even look any different at me, you acted like it was no big deal.”

“Well it wasn’t a big deal was it?” she demands. “That’s just a normal thing people do, yeah you’re stupider than most people to be so careless but it’s not like I saw something I wasn’t supposed to—That I—That you had to be ashamed of or something.”

“How can you say that? If that happened to any other two roommates besides us they would stop living together, it wouldn’t be okay! It’s not okay! And especially since we’re lesbians I thought it would be even worse, but when you were just annoyed like always and that was it, I felt—Well, I didn’t feel very good,” Hinata says. “Do you get why?”

Kageyama is a little behind now. “Um—”

“Honestly, you’re so stupid.”

“Hey—”

“Because if you didn’t do anything but throw clothes at me and tell me to go take a shower, obviously I’m not sexy or attractive at all even when I’m naked and fucking my own fingers!”

“Hinata,” she scolds in a whisper.

“You’re a lesbian too, how would that make you feel if your lesbian friend was just annoyed when they saw you like that? You made me feel unsexy so I did this to prove you’re wrong. I can—I can be hot and stuff,” she mumbles.

“I know.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I’m aware that you’re the hottest person I know and this is the best porn I’ve ever seen.”

She gasps. “It’s not— _porn_ —”

“What do you honestly think I did while you were in the shower?” Kageyama says. “I assumed you knew, I thought you were just being nice for once and not teasing me about it, but I should’ve known that if you’re nice it’s only because you’re stupid.”

“What? You accuse me of not being nice when you kicked me out before I’d even finished just so you could do _your_ thing? What was I supposed to do, get off in the hallway or the communal bath?”

“I don’t see why that would stop you, you had the light on and the door unlocked anyway, anyone could have come in to see what all the noises of distress where about.”

“I was not making noises of distress—”

“Hinata you can’t be quiet. You think you can, but you literally can’t.”

She pouts on the other end of the line.

“Sorry,” Tobio mumbles. “That I didn’t let you—um—finish.” She coughs. “I was just—I mean, what was I supposed to do? You didn’t invite me in there, I interrupted you, and it didn’t have anything to do with me. I didn’t think you’d want me to react, so I didn’t. But just so you know,” she says, “It’s pretty bad that you got found out like that and still cared about getting off when you should have been humiliated.”

“I—I didn’t care about it, I _was_ humiliated! But you—If I was making so much noise then you should’ve figured it out and left and come back later, why’d you have to open the door to see for yourself?”

“I’m used to you making freaky sounds, I just tune them out.”

“Then how can you say you heard me making them?” she cries, triumphant.

“Why are we still talking about the thing we never wanted to talk about?”

“Uuuuugh, I don’t know.”

Kageyama fingers the edge of the nearest photo, then jerks her hand away and curses mentally.

 “Kageyama,” Shoyo whispers. Then she chokes out in a high voice “Do you like them?”

“They’re nife—nice.”

Hinata giggles, chokes.

“Thank you again for the food,” she says eventually.

“Mm. I’m going now.”

“Okay Kageyamaaa, have a good night.”

She giggles again, and it fades off breathily.

“Yeah, you too.”

“Wait Kageyama!”

“What?”

“Did you say that I’m—that I’m—Wait, never mind! Never mind! Goodnight.”

“Night. Thank you for the present,” she rattles off before pounding her thumb on the red button.

She drops her phone into her bag and sighs, shoulders relaxing. Then she sinks down next to the futon and flips the pictures back over. She peruses them again, and identifies what will likely become a favorite. Hinata is on her knees with her back side to the camera, her feet are crossed at the ankles and as she looks over her shoulder it’s clear that at this point she was used to the camera. Half of her cheeks are peeking from under the skirt.

It’s Christmas Eve and Kageyama’s house is full of relatives, young and old. Does she dare? Hinata obviously doesn’t and wouldn’t hesitate about these things. But Hinata’s a dumbass.

With a really cute smile, that makes her want to shield her eyes, and pretty shoulders, and a round, perky ass with hot stretchmarks from strength training. Kageyama has all the proof in these pictures she’s been given. Maybe Hinata hadn’t conceived an idea of what Kageyama would do with them, since she hadn’t known she was into her. But she knows now, and she’s probably thinking of what Tobio will be doing. And if Hinata’s thinking or hoping it, Kageyama, as her best friend and teammate, will be the last one to let her down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> last fic will be done before 2019 or I am doomed to wallow for another 365 days


End file.
